


the only peace i feel is when i'm in your arms

by vexahlla



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexahlla/pseuds/vexahlla
Summary: In which Akira comes home for summer vacation, finds the feeling of home in the familiar house, and gets to spend the new few weeks staying with Ryuji.





	the only peace i feel is when i'm in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just really want to write something short and cute because you just want to be able to date ryuji sakamoto, the light of your life, but atlus refuses to give you the happiness you crave.
> 
> damn you atlus i will have my revenge. whenever i get the motivation to write 10k words again.
> 
> also, uhhhh spoiler: halfway through writing this i forgot about morgana, or more specifically: i forgot that morgana always travels with akira so in light of that we're all going to pretend that mona is staying with futaba and sojiro, yes? yes. thank you

Akira comes to visit during summer vacation.

It was a hassle - on Akira’s part - to convince his parents to let him stay with Ryuji and his mother for two weeks; given the fact that his parents both work overseas, have never really truly bothered enough in his life to really care, and that they’ve never ever met Ms. Sakamoto ever.

Though, when Akira lost his temper and told them that they had never met Sojiro before and still sent their sixteen year old son off to a man who one of their friends knew, they obliged rather quickly.

Ryuji, apparently, said that his mother was very quick to accepting Akira in their household, excited to see her son’s boyfriend after not seeing him for a few months. So excited in fact that she was cleaning the house top from bottom, and Ryuji kept complaining because she’s made him dust the ceiling four times as Akira travels on the train towards Tokyo.

_ \-- 1 new message! -- _

[RS]: im just saying that i have never cleaned this much in my life

Akira grins, leaning back in his seat and resting his hands in his lap, texting back a reply.

[AK]: It can’t be that bad.   
[AK]: At least you don’t have to pressure wash anything.   
[RS]: nah but i’ve mopped the floors like 2 times   
[RS]: oh yeah   
[RS]: mom wants to know what ur fave food is   
[RS]: for no reason

Akira laughs, cheeks burning with both a flush and the delight of smiling for long. It still hasn’t truly settled in that he’s going to see Ryuji after so long; three months at most, but it was three months too  _ long. _ Even with their video calls, it wasn’t as good as being with Ryuji in the flesh, holding hands with him, bumping shoulders, laughing at some ridiculous joke. The fact that he was going to see him again made his heart swell and burst, it put a skip in his step as he bounced his heels in excitement.

God, he really, really,  _ really _ missed Ryuji.

_ \-- 3 new messages! -- _

[RS]: babe are u there   
[RS]: dont tell me some1 on the train got u   
[RS]: then id have to fight everyone   
[AK]: I’m here. Sorry.   
[AK]: May or may not have gotten sidetracked.   
[RS]: with what?? yr on a train   
[AK]: Thinking about you.   
[RS]: omg   
[RS]: u said ur were gonna leave the cheesy shit for when u got here   
[AK]: Yeah.   
[AK]: But then I realized I was actually going to see you.   
[AK]: I can’t control my love for you, so it’s not really my fault.   
[RS]: i cant believ eYOU   
[AK]: Are you blushing? :)   
[RS]: NO   
[AK]: Love you.   
[RS]: lovu2   
[RS]: u never answered my question tho   
[AK]: You know me, I’ll eat pretty much anything.   
[RS]: yeah but she wants to know ur FAVE FOOD   
[AK]: Uh.   
[AK]: I don’t… think I have one?   
[AK]: Just tell her katsudon.   
[RS]: ok   
[RS]: oh yeah whens ur train getting here?   
[AK]: In like twenty minutes.   
[RS]: oh shit already??   
[RS]: i’ll meet u at the walkway then   
[AK]: I hope so.   
[AK]: If I can’t have a pretty boy carry my luggage, then I sorely went wrong with my life.   
[AK]: <3   
[RS]: thats all i am huh…..   
[RS]: a luggage boy………..   
[AK]: I love you.   
[RS]: i love you too   
[RS]: see you soon babe

* * *

 

To say Akira was ecstatic was a fucking  _ understatement. _ The moment his feet hit the familiar Shibuya walkground, he almost started crying on the spot; it felt so good to be  _ home. _ Already, he was moving his luggage off to the side, leaning up against the tiled wall and eagerly waiting. Ryuji would find him in probably ten seconds, give or take.

Seeing Ryuji wasn’t the only reason he was excited beyond hell. He hadn’t seen anyone in a long time; Ann was busy with modeling, Haru and Makoto were busy with college, Yusuke was still showing his pieces off in an art museum, and Futaba was now going to Shujin. He wanted to visit them all as soon as possible, wanted to make his stay so enjoyable that he didn’t have to think about the empty house waiting for him back… back there.

It wasn’t a home, not anymore. Tokyo became his home.

“Hey, babe!” called out a cheerful voice as the sounds of footsteps drew closer to him. Akira grinned, pocketing his phone and holding out both of his arms wide.

“Hey, babe--you dyed your hair,” Akira stopped mid-sentence, staring blankly at Ryuji.

The blond grinned, pecked him on the lips, and the nose, and the cheeks. Pretty much all over his face. “Yup.” He grinned even more now, giving Akira one final peck on the lips. “Doesn’t look bad, does it?”

“No,” Akira stammered, “I just--I didn’t expect to see you not… being blond.”

“Heh, well, I wanted to go back to my roots, y’know?” Ryuji smiled sheepishly, grabbing one of Akira’s suitcases and swinging it over his shoulder. “You look good too.”

Akira tilted his head. “I didn’t change anything.”

“That’s why I said it.”

He scoffs, punching Ryuji in the arm and rolling his eyes. “Don’t make me, I’ll have you carry both of my suitcases.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can try and bully me to carry your stuff but I’m invincible! I ain’t falling for your tricks.”

Akira smirked. “I’ll kiss you.”

“Alright, hand it over.”

 

* * *

 

Ryuji’s home was about a ten minute walk away from the subway and was probably closer to Yongen-jaya than Akira remembered, but it was a small one-story, two-bedroom house that was squished between two of the busiest neighborhoods in the entire city of Tokyo; the color of light blue stood out against the rest of the darkened apartment-looking buildings around. Even from here as they started walking to the front door, the smell of cooking food reached him. From how many times he stayed over - which was very little in contrast to how many times Ryuji stayed over at Leblanc - the air around the home was always inviting and welcoming.

“Mom, I’m home! And I got a freeloader with me!” Ryuji called out, swinging the front door open and maneuvering one of Akira’s suitcases inside. They had to fight for Ryuji to hand one over after he started complaining.

Akira scrunches his nose. “Who said I was a freeloader?”

Ms. Sakamoto stood at a solid five foot four and had the look of a woman who wouldn’t hesitate to fight the world for her son. Simple, casual clothes with black hair pulled back into a messy bun to get it out of the way while her horn-rimmed glasses rested neatly on her nose. And just like Akira remembered, there was a light in her eyes as she looked him over, a big grin settling in on her face as Ryuji closed the door behind them. She was pretty much the dominant mother figure in his life currently; loving, kind, and always looking out for him even when he didn’t expect it.

“Hi, honey!” she greeted him with a cheer, and he had to lean down slightly to hug her as she stepped forward. The smell of lavender was stronger the more up close he was. “Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve seen your face! How have you been?”

Another thing Akira knows: Ms. Aiko Sakamoto was a perceptive woman. It has to be a mother thing because the moment he stepped into their small house the first time, it was like she knew Akira better than he knew himself.

But now, he doesn’t have to really keep his guard up. Ryuji’s told her the gist of most things.

“I’m good,” he replies with a genuine smile, actually believing his words. “It’s been a busy year.”

“It has, hasn’t it?” She’s probably thinking the same thing he is: the solitary confinement from the earliest part of this year. Ryuji said she almost stormed to the police station herself when he told her. “To think you’ve all grown this much…”

“Mom,” Ryuji groans. There’s the thud of Akira’s suitcases hitting the floor before Ryuji’s moving up to stand next to Akira. “Don’t get sappy on us already.”

Her smile doesn’t falter, even when she gently slaps Ryuji’s arm. “Oh hush you, I’m allowed to dote over my children.” She looks at Akira. “Adopted or otherwise.”

Akira immediately fiddles with a lock of his hair bashfully. “I--uh--thank you, Ms. Sakamoto.”

“Okay, Mom,” Ryuji interrupts, “we’re going to my room before you embarrass him any further. C’mon, Akira.”

“I’ll let you know when dinner is ready then!”

* * *

 

Ryuji’s room is cluttered but simplistic; there’s a bed, a desk with his computer, a nightstand, and his dresser. Over the walls are dozens of posters, some hanging medals, and various pictures - Akira tries not to take not how a majority of them are pictures that the two of them took together and fails when Ryuji laughs at his blushing face. He’s not even halfway unpacked before there’s a loud sigh and the sound of a body hitting the bed.

“Akira,” he whines, holding out an arm as if to say  _ ‘come cuddle with me’ _ . Which, it does. Because Ryuji’s favourite thing to do is cuddle. “C’mere.”

The raven-haired boy laughs, shaking his head. “I haven’t even unpacked yet.”

“We can do that later, just c’mere.” A pause. “Pleeeeease?”

Akira sighs. He has never been one to just outright refuse his boyfriend, and especially not when he’s being super cute and clingy. Leaning both of his suitcases against the wall (and making sure they won’t fall), he’s quick to plop himself onto the twin-sized mattress and bury his face in the crook of Ryuji’s neck.

An arm wraps around his waist, making sure that they’re as close as humanly possible. “Hi,” Akira laughs, moving to wrap one of his arms around Ryuji as well. “I missed you.”

There’s the feeling of lips gently pressing against his forehead. “I missed you too.”

“Do we have any plans today?”

“Nope.”

“Do you just wanna lay here all day?”

Ryuji laughs. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

One nap becomes two and then three and by the time Akira wakes up, legs tangled together under the cover and with Ryuji’s head now resting on his chest, there’s a definite feeling that blossoms within his chest. Contentment, happiness, and the feeling of being right where he belongs.

Yeah, Akira thinks with a smile, this is going to be a good vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](http://calebwidogst.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/calebwidodad)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
